


The Man From The West

by SpaceFrogFren (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Goblin Slayer (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Canon Dialogue, Dark Fantasy, Dick Jokes, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drinking, F/M, Fallout:New Vegas References, Fish out of Water, Gen, Goblins, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Drinking, Inner Dialogue, Isekai, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Music, My First Work in This Fandom, NCR | New California Republic, New Vegas, Post-Fallout: New Vegas, Quests, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Shooting Guns, Skill Checks, Smoking, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SpaceFrogFren
Summary: A New Vegas X Goblin Slayer Crossover





	The Man From The West

**The Great Second Battle of the Hoover Dam; a massive battle fought over one of the largest producers of power in the wasteland, causing countless deaths and constant instability in the Mojave Desert, fought over by three different sides:**

  
  


**The New California Republic: a massive republic spanning from Southern Oregon all the way to what the Old world would have referred to as Baja California with parts of Nevada and all of California under its massive wing, despite its massive size, it’s bureaucracy had proven many times to be incredibly inefficient and full of corruption, however, many across the wasteland have grown to either love or despise it, with both sides claiming its everything the old world once was, with both the negatives** **and positives revived from a long-dead structure of government.**

  


**Ceaser's Legion: A collection of Eighty-Six conquered tribes stretching from Arizona, New Mexico, and Colorado, they operated on the cruel practices and savagery that the Wasteland often was known for, lead by a single man who was known as Edward Sallow who believed that society should return to a simpler, more direct way of life, modeled after the late Roman Empire, the Legion would have made the Romans sick to their stomachs, whereas the Romans were pioneers of technology and society, the Legion** **often was the opposite, as many of their tribal roots had taken a hold, and  their refusal to create new technology and reverting society back to a slave state where the weak serve the strong, many across the wasteland whisper their name in fear; afraid that one day, they may be at the mercy of the merciless tribe.**

  
  


**And Finally...New Vegas: A symbol of the old world, despite being 90% smaller than the original Las Vegas, it has remained a shining Jewel in the Wasteland, once ruled by a pragmatic autocrat named Robert House, he has since gone offline, murdered by the Courier (Also known as the Man of the West) and replaced with Yes Man, a robot completely subservient to the Couriers desires, the city once defended by a small force of Securitrons, now possess an incredibly powerful army of Mark II Securitrons,** **delivered by the Courier using the Platinum Chip, a small piece of old world technology that has created one of the most powerful armies the Wasteland has ever seen.**

  
  


**The Courier, now in charge of New Vegas, assisted the NCR in defeating the legion, first by assassinating Edward Sallow and then using the massive Securitron army, along with countless smaller tribes across the Mojave to defeat the Legion, killing the Heir to Empire known as Legate Lanius, a man known by many other Legates as the Monster of the East, it is said the Monster from the East and the Man from the West dueled in combat, with the Man from the West using an old pistol known as “Maria” to** **put 9 shots in the Legates skull before the Legate finally fell, the Courier taking his mythical blade known by historians as “The Blade of the East” the Courier then spoke to the NCR, twisting their arm with the massive Securitron army, he was able to drive them away from New Vegas and out of the Mojave for good, finally the many independent tribes could keep their sovereignty….**

  


**The Courier, however, had other plans for the tribes and New Vegas, taking over as the reigning Autocrat, the people who once despised Mr. House had now wished he remained as the Courier ruled with an even tighter grasp, New Vegas soon fell into Anarchy as chaos and Jet-fueled insanity ruled the streets, with the Securitrons constantly putting down revolts and riots from the scared and insane.**

 

**The Man from the West became known as the Devil of Vegas, to the respect and fear of the three families of New Vegas, all of whom accepted the Courier’s whims; not wishing to experience the executions and bloodshed that the common people of New Vegas experienced.**

  
  


**As for the independent groups outside Vegas such as the Boomers or Brotherhood of Steel, the Courier did allow for their independence, however, a week into his new rule, he declared that New Vegas was to control everywhere he deemed necessary, driving out NCR and Legion from their positions in the North and South, he conquered all the Mojave, with hundreds of casualties from both the NCR and Legion, whose tactics paled alongside the power of the Mark II Securitron, the NCR and Legion abandoned** **the Mojave entirely deeming the area not worth the cost, the latter starting to fall apart as three new factions emerged from the Dying Legion, much like what happened the old Mongol Empire, each ruled by weak Legates whose tactics were often no different from those of raiders.**

  
  


**For the NCR, ever since the humiliation of being pushed out of the Mojave by the Courier, the current President: Aaron Kimball, voted out of office, replaced by an incredibly timid and indecisive leader, prompting some states, such as the Boneyard, Vault City, and most importantly Arroyo to revolt; Causing instability and constant terrorism to occur all around the nation, with the current president doing nothing to prevent it or reclaim the now sovereign nations.**

  
  


**The Independent factions of the Mojave however, were all forced to bend the knee to the Devil of Vegas who enforced harsh taxes on them for necessities such as power from the Hoover Dam and purified drinking water, with the Boomers getting taxed so egregiously they attempted a revolt, only for the entire tribe to be massacred with no survivors. The Kings, a small gang operating just outside the center of New Vegas, now disbanded after the Devil of Vegas demanded they bend the knee to them, many joining raider gangs.**

  
  


**The Courier spent most of his day's smoking and drinking, gabbling his caps, refusing to rebuild Vegas and instead....Indulging on every whim and wish he had, even buying an old car from some Tribal from Arroyo. Which he crashed two days after purchasing it.**

  
  


**After two months of drinking, gambling, and ruling Vegas, the Courier grew tired of his status, being a tyrant is tiring after all...And so left Yes Man in charge of Vegas whilst he explored the Mojave like he used to, his companions had already all gone there separate ways, he felt a sense of sadness as he trekked the wasteland, searching for the same sense of joy he had lost once Vegas was his, the old world saying of “It’s about the Journey, not the destination.” Plagued his mind constantly, his body that** **had grown used to the simple life of drinking and smoking often extended the time it took to travel as his once fit and healthy lungs now were twenty pounds heavier and filled to brim with smoke and jet.**

  
  


**His travels eventually brought him to the REPCONN headquarters, a small facility that acted partly as a museum and partly as an office for pre-war rocket engineers to research and conduct business meetings, he had been to the facility before, what once was a brimming headquarters for some of Nevada’s greatest minds now was a deserted building save for the constant sentry turrets and Mister Handies that constantly patrolled the place.**

  
  


**The courier’s mind, once clear and full of ambition, now filled to the brim with Jet and alcohol, his memory fuzzy at best, he attempted to recount a security code…**

  
  


**The security code he had guessed, however, was incorrect...Prompting every robot in the facility to attack!**

  
  


**Ordinarily, he would have blown through them with a rocket launcher and Power Armor, however...The only piece of attire he had brought with him that day was a checkered coat, and a small 9mm pistol with few bullets in it, this...Coupled with the fact that his mind could barely form words, let alone a battle strategy, made it so he stood no chance in hell.**

  
  


**First, a Mr. Handy shoved a buzzsaw into his chest, causing blood to spray everywhere, his checkered suit now producing a new shade of red, his pants looking as though he had walked through a lake full of red food coloring, and his mouth throwing up blood as though it were vomit, multiple ribs had been completely sliced, and his lungs likely punctured by the blade, the pain indescribable and the feeling of fear now overtaking his body, allowing him to shoot 9 shots right into the machine’s three eyes,** **destroying it.**

  
  


**However, the world wasn’t done torturing him, as a new noise caught the attention of his ears….**

  
  


**A security turret now fully established itself in the room, before he could even react it began to fire, 20 lasers going through the courier's body per second, the attack lasting 3 minutes before the ammunition the turret was using ran out. Around 80 holes lined his body, including one on his pelvis, the pain was as if he had lit a match and cauterized a wounded except a thousand times worse, his body began to shake violently, it was like a seizure, but one of pure indescribable pain, tears running** **down his body as he continued to shake, falling to the ground as his vision began to fade….**

  
  


**And then, in one solid moment….The Courier stopped shaking, his body officially had given out, his body facing the ceiling, he began to take his last breathes, the beating of his heart being the only thing he could even comprehend…..**

  
  


**As he lay dying, an Elvis song began to play from the radio on his Pip-Boy.**

  
  


**As if he were a fish gasping for air, he swallowed his very last breath, trying his hardest just to stay alive…..**

  
  


**"VIVAAAA, VIVAAAA LAS VEGASSSSS!"**

  


**But...It was too late….He was dead…..His body lay on the floor, no different from the Fiend corpses that lay parallel to him….**

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment concerning any criticisms with the story, and if you enjoyed consider leaving Kudos!
> 
> Thanks and have a great day!


End file.
